


In Six Words

by NorCalNEH



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-12
Updated: 2017-05-12
Packaged: 2018-10-31 01:11:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10888719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NorCalNEH/pseuds/NorCalNEH
Summary: I was on pinterest and there was a Writing Prompt that said write our story in six words is i wrote "was a hard but good life" and i decided to write tsuna's life in six words.





	In Six Words

Was a crazy, But good life.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`  
Author note.  
Tell me your six words.


End file.
